


Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christianity, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She sat in the shower, hot water burning her skin. Her head spun. She didnt understand, why couldn't they be more accepting?





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic, based off me and true events. I'm still extremely upset over everything and need to get it out somewhere.

A girl trembled in her room, pressed up against her dresser, nails digging into her wrists as her parents yelled at her, cheek stinging lightly. She understood why they were mad, she would be too, but if they really tried, they could talk it out. But they wanted to be mad. They couldn't handle their Christian daughter being a bisexual.

She stumbled into the bathroom once they had finished, turning the shower on as hot as it could go. Numbly, she thought of the bottles of pills downstairs, how easy it would be to down one and be done with it all. She didnt want to live anymore. 

She stepped into the shower.

She sat in the shower, hot water burning her skin. Her head spun. She didnt understand, why couldn't they be more accepting? Who she fell in love with was completely out of her control.

She was afraid of what would happen in the morning, what they would say once the weren't tired. But maybe she wouldn't wake up. Maybe she'd sleep forever.

After her skin was red and raw, she turned off the water a tumbled out, wrapping a towel around her self, she made her way back to her room, getting in a pair of pajamas.

She lay in bed for a moment, gazing at the ceiling with puffy red eyes. She already missed her girlfriend.

It was one am when she got out of bed again, quietly making her way downstairs and pocketing a full bottle of sleeping pills. Once back in the safety of her room, she tore out a piece of paper from a note book and snagged a pencil from her cup of supplies.

She began to lazily scribble down a note.

_I hope you're happy now. You took what comfort I had, you took my friends. You don't accept me for who I am, and that's an unbearable burden on my shoulders. I may be being over dramatic, but it hurts, and I just can't live with it._

_Goodbye._

sighing, she took a handful of sleeping pills, and slept throughout the night, into the morning, where her parents found her, and the note. She didnt wake up


End file.
